A Copied Promise
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Brittany's promise to Santana. Not a very good story... I was rushed. Sorry. A Brittana Story


Brittany and Artie had been together for almost two years.  
Brittany didn't mind it, Artie was sweet and kind, and he loved her. But he always seemed distracted when Tina walked into the room.  
The same way she got distracted when Santana walked into the room.  
They were very understanding about each others feelings for their exes. The rule was, as long as they didn't cheat, it wasn't a problem.

Except, it was.  
For Brittany anyway.

She did love Artie.  
But no matter how much she tried to convince herself, and others, that they were a couple...  
They acted more like brother and sister.  
Yeah, they kissed sometimes, but it was awkward for the bothe of them. And it never lasted long because of that.

"Hey Brittany." Artie said with a warm smile. She looked down at him and smiled back.  
"Hey Artie."  
"Hows it going?" He asked.  
"Good. And you?" She replied.  
"Fair."  
"Hey, have you seen my Unicorn?" She asked. Artie tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
"Unicorn?" He asked.  
"Yeah. He disappeared last night. I think he may have gotten kidnapped." Brittany's eyes widened in fear.  
"Don't you mean, Uninapped?" He joked. Brittany's eyes narrowed.  
"It's NOT funny Artie!"  
"Yeah.. you know, you're right. I'm sorry that was mean." He smiled apologetically. "Forgive me?"  
"Of course I do." She sighed and bent down to hug him. Her textbook long forgotten, she grabbed a poster out of her locker and closed it. She handed it to Artie.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"A 'Lost' poster." She explained. "It's going to help me find my Unicorn." She replied.  
The poster had a big Unicorn drawn in blue crayon and rainbow patterned word around it, saying, "LOST: UNICORN! PLESE TEL BRITNY IF U HAV ANY INFRMATION!" in all capital letters. Artie smiled and suppressed the urge to laugh.  
"Ok Britt. I'll let you know if I see anything."  
Brittany smiled brightly.

Santana slammed her locker shut. She was in a bad mood. And she was just about ready to kill anyone who pestered her.  
She thought that nothing could make her day any worse.  
But, of course, she had to turn around and see Brittany. Her ex. Brittany gave her a small smile before returning her attention to Artie.  
This day was just getting better and better.

Glee Club wasn't any better.  
Santana couldn't focus on anything Mr. Schue said. She could only focus on Brittany, and how she looked amazing in her cheerleader uniform like always, and how her high ponytail was perfect as always.  
And how she was holding hands with Artie.  
That she could have gone her whole life without seeing.  
They weren't making out.  
They weren't trying to rub their relationship in her face.  
But just them sitting close to each other... them holding hands...  
It made her blood boil.'

Tina had Mike.  
Tina could move on from Artie.

But Santana had nobody.  
And Santana couldn't move on from Brittany.

It just wasn't possible!

She went home that night, refused any sort of food from her mother, and locked herself in her room.  
Once again, it was just her, her pain, these four walls and her razorblade.

Brittany held the front door open for Artie. Her parents weren't home yet, but her dad would be soon.  
They went into the livingroom and pulled out their homework.

Yeah... Artie knew tutoring Brittany was pretty much hopeless, but he was still willing to try.

Santana looked at her swollen and bloodied arms and legs. It just wasn't enough for her. She didn't know what to do anymore.  
She must have passed out, because when she woke up, she wasn't in her room.  
"How are you feeling?"  
She turned to the voice beside her. Her mother.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're in the hospital." She sniffed. "You lost a lot of blood."  
Santana rolled her eyes, ignoring the seriousness of the situation. She sat up and scowled at her hospital gown.  
"Where are my clothes?" She asked. But she saw them in her mother's hands and grabbed them before she could answer. Her mother started crying more when she went into the bathroom to change. When she stepped out, her mother was speaking with a Doctor. The Doctor gave her an obviously fake, 'I really do care' smile.  
"Hello Santana, how are you feeling."  
"Fine." She scowled and walked out. She walked past rooms of patients and nurses and doctors. She walked out of the building and found her phone in her pocket where she left it.

She dialed the number and pressed the call button.

Please... please pick up... She thought.

Brittany flipped through the TV channels aimlessly.  
Artie had gone home and there was nothing to watch.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Her dad asked.  
"Nothing..." She mumbled. Her phone vibrated on the coffee table.  
"BrittBritt?"  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Your phone?"  
"Oh. Right." She picked it up and answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello?"  
"Brittany?"  
There was a pause.  
"Brittany are you there?"  
"Santana?"  
"Yeah... it's me."  
"Oh... what's up?"  
"Making a forced leave out of the hospital."  
"Oh my gosh, what happened?"  
"Nevermind that. Can I come over?"  
"Uhhh... yeah. Sure. Just come in through the secret entrance, ok?"  
"Your dad still hates me?"  
"Well... yeah. He does."  
Santana stayed silent.  
"You still there?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
"I'll be over in a bit."  
"Ok." *Click*

And that was the only time Santana had ever felt awkward talking to Brittany.

Brittany was sitting in the basement. She almost fell asleep when she heard a knock on the window. She looked up at the Latina and opened the window cautiously, as if letting her in was allowing her back in her life too much. As if she was prepared to shut her out completely if needed.  
"Hey." Santana said as she dropped to the floor.  
"Hey." Brittany echoed.  
They stood there for a while. The silence was deafening.  
"So..." Santana said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah." Brittany shuffled her feet. "Wanna go upstairs? It's cold down here."'  
"Sure." Santana gave her a small smile and followed her up the stairs. Thankfully, a football game was on so Brittany's dad was distracted.

Sitting in Brittany's room didn't help.  
They were going through an on and off silence. They couldn't think of a whole lot to say to each other.  
It was actually pretty sad.

"I lost my Unicorn..." Brittany commented.  
"Again?" Santana questioned, her eyebrows rising to her hairline.  
"Yeah... again..." Brittany said sheepishly.  
"Did you check the stables?" Santana asked with a small smile. Santana missed this. Being able to talk about something so ridiculous and act like it was nothing. It was fun.  
Brittany was fun.  
Brittany was that ray of sunshine that Santana wanted -needed- in her life.

"No..." Brittany blushed. Then she ran into her closet, closing the door behind her. She stayed in there for a moment. Then she burst out.  
"I found him!" She exclaimed.  
Santana laughed a little. "That's good."  
Brittany hugged Santana. "Thanks San."  
"No problem Britt."

Neither of them planned that kiss either.  
But it happened.

"You keep your hands off of my daughter!" Brittany's dad yelled, his face red with anger. "GET OUT!"  
Santana rushed out the door.  
Damn homophobes... She thought bitterly. Tears stung the back of her eyes.

Life sucked.  
End of story.

Brittany walked into school the next morning, wondering how she could break the news to Artie. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to get Santana back. She had too. And she had to do it today. She had even called Kurt and asked him to help her. Blaine had even offered a hand. They were awesome. Her two Capital-G Gay friends.

"Hey Brittany." Kurt said with a warm smile.  
"Hi Britt." Blaine added.  
"Hey guys." She smiled. "Kurt, did you remember to bring it?"  
"Yes. I did." His smile widened and he pulled out a box from his pocket.  
"You sure you're ready Britt?" Blaine asked.  
"Well, you two did it, so if you guys can be ready than I can too right?" Brittany asked, sounding slightly confused.  
"Fair enough." Blaine shrugged.  
They stopped dead in their tracks at Artie's locker.  
"Hi Artie." Brittany muttered.  
"Hey. What's wrong Britt?" His brow furrowed in concern.  
"It's not working." She said plainly.

Way to get to the point... Kurt thought, shooting Blaine a 'Is she really THAT bad at letting'em go easy?' look and Blaine just shrugged. Artie blinked, momentarily silent.

"Oh. Ok." He shrugged. "No hard feelings then?"  
"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks Artie."  
"Sure."  
She kissed his cheeks and skipped off to find her Latina.

Santana had just shut her locker when an face came inches from her's. She didn't even have time to jump. She only had enough time to realize that Brittany had just randomly kissed her. Confusion overwhelmed her.  
"Hey." Brittany said in a happy voice.  
"Uhh... hi." Santana said awkwardly. "What's up?"  
"I broke up with Artie."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"And...?"  
"And I was hoping we could get back together...?"  
"So I'm just a second choice now?" Santana scowled.  
"No..." Brittany frowned. "I love you San. We decided to break up because of my parents. But I don't care what they say." She handed her the box. Which Santana opened to find a ring.  
"I decided to follow up on what Blaine did." She shrugged timidly. "It's a promise ring."

Santana laughed. "Wow."  
"Do you like it?" Britt asked.  
"Of course."

That kiss was planned.  
And Santana's heart still pounds every time she thinks about that day.

She glanced at her phone. Brittany had texted.  
"Are you coming home yet?" She asked.  
"On my home from work now." She texted back.

You know...  
Life wasn't ALL bad.


End file.
